


So Close

by AeternumSol



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: The test drivers tease you for not having a date on Ferrari's victory party. Charles swoops in just in time.





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that song So Close from Enchanted :)

You were standing with the Mick, Brendon, and Callum, sipping sparkling wine and enjoying the company. Ferrari decided to throw a dinner party to honor the team's first home win in nine years. It's pleasant to see the engineers getting to spend time in their home country, delivering a victory for the Tifosi.

"Hey y/n where's your date for tonight?" Brendon Hartley's shoulder bump against yours. The rest of the test drivers look at you.  
"Look who's talking! As if any of you have dates for tonight!" You counter.  
"Nah but it's different for us! We're drivers, you're a junior strategist" Mick interjects.  
"It's not different at all! In fact, strategists work harder than you drivers" you brag.  
"All you do is sit at the pit wall and hope for the best" Callum laughs, still salty from a recent strategy screw-over.  
"Hey!" You half jokingly threaten to spill your drink on them.

Behind the window where you stood however, were a pair of eavesdroppers standing at the balcony. Sebastian Vettel and Charles Leclerc.  
"Remind me why are we glaring daggers at our test drivers?" Seb asks Charles.  
"I can't believe she'd them bully her like that" he responds bitterly.  
"Come on, they're just teasing. They're great friends" Seb tries to calm his teammate. "Although..."  
"What?" Charles looks at Seb  
"You should've made a move on her when you had the chance. Because I'm fairly certain one of them is trying to make a move on her... " Sebastian eggs his team-mate on. Charles finally snaps and leaves the balcony to approach you.

You were startled by a hand on your hip and a voice from behind you.  
"Hey do you want to come sit? The program is about to start" you slowly turn your head to find the man of the moment himself, Charles Leclerc. The cake on Mick's fork falls into his plate.  
"S-sure.. "Charles escorts you away. The entire walk to his table was awkward. You can feel the stares of the group behind you.  
"I'm sorry I just thought you needed rescuing.. "Charles' careful voice distracts you. His smile shines like a thousand suns but his eyes hide the deep sorrow.  
"It's alright. The boys are often relentless wisecracks like that." You smile back. 

The whole evening was spent looking back at the successes of the team this season. Of course, at the middle of it all was Charles. You had always admired him from a distance. In your eyes, he was more than a race driver. He was a young boy who had lost so much. He deserved all of the recognition tonight. Several speeches, toasts, video presentations, and dinner plates later, people were up on their feet to sing and dance to the music. 

"Would you like to dance?" Charles offers his hand out for you. The beginnings of a slow song amplifies.  
"We're really trying to sell this huh?" You joke, taking his hand anyway as he leads you to the dancefloor. He carefully places his hand on your hip and you place yours on his arm. He slowly begins to sway. You look around to see that most of the guests have left. Mick, Brendon, and Callum are nowhere to be found. Your heart rate gradually increases when you notice he pulls you a little closer to him. 

"Are you okay?" Charles whispers. You nod.  
"What are you thinking about?" He speaks again.  
"The guys already left..."  
"Yes."  
"We don't have to... " you pull away.  
"But I want to."  
He spins you back into his arms. Your heart rate doubles.  
"This doesn't feel like pretend.. "  
"It's not."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Waltz!Charles isn't real. It's too good to be real lol


End file.
